To Smut or to Not Smut? EhehSmutYesSmut
by LarkSpur2
Summary: Touya tells his past, of how he met Jin and how everything turned out..or at least to a point..until Yusuke intervenes. WARNING, KuramaHiei implied, TouyaJin heavily implied, YusukeKieko implied, and Whiny Kuwabaras! Enjoy!


**To Smut or to Not Smut? Eheh...Smut..Yes...Smut.**

_**YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI **_

_**There, Male/Male Relationship..but..not really Yaoi but oh well If you have issues with couples of  
Yusuke/Keiko**_

_**Touya/Jin**_

_**Kurama/Hiei**_

_**and Whiny Kuwabaras then DONT READ THIS STORY! **_

_**Flames are Annoying..and they are upsetting, so...if you dont have anything nice to say dont SAY ANYTHING! Sweatdrops Okay..right..anyway..on with the show..**_

Its amazing what time in the Makai can do to a person.

Fighting in the Dark Tournament, seeing things that no one else has really seen...Being in the ring...

Yet...I guess it all started before then...

I had lived upon that same mountain ever since I can remember.

This one mountain far within the ice lands of the Makai.

I lived with my master, who I adored for how he acted...how strong he was...the things he had seen.  
  
He had told me that one day I would not adore him...

That one day did come...

I used to have a pet...well...friend I suppose.

An old dragon, I had found the egg...carried it home one night and my master had told me to put it back outside...for the creature inside would eat us both...

I did take it outside, and I went with it, into the cold blizzard I had dug a small hole in the snow, and curled up around the egg.  
I wanted to keep it safe, alive...

I wanted to help it as my master had helped me.

I...had been foolish.

No demon should ever 'care' for something, or 'love' something...

The egg cracked open, and I had woke to find a small rather transparent ice dragonlet within my arms, curled up and purring away like a little kitten...  
I...had been so happy.  
I had taken him back inside to the cave in which my master and I lived, curled up in my bed with him and dozed off again.

Ryuu, my little ice dragon...

Of course...nothing good ever lasts.

Ryuu grew...he grew to about the size of a small pony...and my master despised that one creature with all of his heart.  
Nasty beast...he called him...  
Nasty cold beast that would eat us both.

Yet Ryuu only ate berries and the occasional rabbit I could get him...scraps, truly.

Time passed...and my master began to get ill...  
One night I came home from hunting to find him carving out Ryuu's heart...

Smirking to me and telling me the nasty beast was now gone...

This...was my only friend.  
I had...gone insane.  
I had snapped, just like that, I had called fourth my ice, cast it out and in seconds I had managed to slam my master against a wall, and begin to carve out HIS heart...

With his dieing breath he told me he loved me like a son..

I had...shattered..  
....how could he love me?  
Demons didn't love!!  
He taught me that!!

I had screamed out at him for being a fool and had froze him solid...that happy little smile still on his face...

I bet his body is still there...

There with Ryuu, frozen in ice...  
  
Ryuu now missing a claw though...  
I do still hold this crystal like claw...

This one thing that I have cried to for centuries...and gone to for comfort...  
This...is my salvation and safety.

Of course, after this I had no reason to stay, I couldn't stand the memories...  
So I had left...

Dressed in over seven baggy cloaks I had gone off, and have yet to return..

----

I came to the small town in the Makai known as 'Hells Throat', an old icy cold village near those mountains...  
I had...

Well no, I hadn't. HE had run into ME.

Reisho, the first moment I met him I knew I didn't like him.

I had been walking, he had, and bang.  
He had run into me, both of us lost our balance and fell back roughly into the snow.

He had stood, begun screaming about the dammed ice children around here, and had stood in a rush, come over, and picked me up by the neck.  
Icy cold eyes had narrowed and in seconds my ice sword had been created, and moved to the other demons neck in a flash.

Of course...  
The old masters knew each other well...the old shinobi I mean...  
So therefore it is no doubt that each would pass down what each main move was.  
Rock, Wind, Ice, Strength...Course...Bakken was always just an ass.

Anyway...

He had stopped, and a nasty smirk had spread to his face as he had then released me.  
  
'Touya, Master of Ice, right?'

I had blinked calmly in return. Alright, so this greasy rat knew my name, whoopee...

'I am Reisho, Master of Earth'

Earth my ass, ROCK. R.O.C.K. Nasty rat....

I had merely blinked in return however, and in turn he had smiled before walking forward towards me, grasping my shoulder and proceeding in trying to lead me back with him to an old inn.

'We have been looking for you, You are the last member of the Shinobi, it is time you join our ranks...'

Well...hell as if I had anywhere else to go...besides, my curiosity was causing me to wonder whom else these.. Others were.

---

Of course, he had led me into the inn, up to the top floor in which the biggest rooms were, more so like a suite, and in turn the door was opened, I half pushed through as Reisho then shut the door.  
The first thing I had seen was a rather large lump upon the couch..  
Yet...It had moved!

'Bakken, I found him...'

Bakken...the lump chuckled, looking over to us... 'So that scrawny little thing is the ice master? HA!'

Reduced to blinking yet again I had tipped my head, looking over to a group of shadows nearby, a rather scary looking figure smiling back at me.

'Are you sure Reisho? This...person is rather small...kid like...'

'Yes Gamma, I'm quite sure.'

Gamma huh? Creepy...Anyway...  
  
That's when the wind had picked up, the other three didn't move yet I had half taken a step back, towards the deserted kitchen yet sad to say I had come to find something solid and warm against my back, and in seconds I had whirled around, realizing that the wind seemed to emit from over here...the window open and now standing where I had been heading, was a rather tall red headed elf like man.  
  
Needless to say I had taken another step back if only to take another when the man had bent over, looking at me with a quizzed look.

'Aye! 'e looks a little SHORT, dun ya think?'

Short? SHORT?!!

'I mean, damn!'

This elf man had taken another step towards me, gesturing how short I was..  
Bakken giving a booming laugh yet...well...I Never did like to be teased.

I had moved forward, ice sword in view and slammed it forward if only to hit pure air, and then to half squeak when the wind had increased in a blast and I had fallen roughly to my back, the elf looking down at me, grinning from ear to ear.

'I dun think 'e likes to be called short!'

I had stood up in seconds, half slamming the sword forward again if only to growl when arms came known around my waist, hood jerked off and as such I swear each of them gasped.

'He's a 'e!'

'No shit Jin...'

Reisho again, glaring at this...elf man...Jin.

Jin...

Master of Wind.

I had tipped my head faintly at him, blinking calmly before lightly jerking an elbow back.

"I would very much appreciate it if you would release me now, I do believe you proved your point."

Another gasp.  
Geeze, what?! WHAT?! Did they not think I could talk? Damn...

'awwwwww! 'es cute!!'

A squeak from me as I found myself squeezed in a one sided hug, angrily fighting.

Called cute and short...I didn't know if I should be happy or pissed.

Yet after a moment I was roughly released.

'STINKY! Yeh need a SHOWER!'

Jin holding his nose and waving a hand while I merely glared daggers at him,

Reisho and Bakken both laughing...

As if we had showers in the mountains.

"...Shower?"

Wait, what the hell was a SHOWER?

'Yeh know! Indoor Rainclouds!'

What...the..hell..??!!

"...rain clouds?"

'Geeze! Ya tellin me yeh don't even know how at shower?!!'

'I could show him..'

My gaze had drifted back to Reisho whom had offered this...yet odd enough I found myself taking a few steps back, half hiding behind Jin.

...quite a few had looked at me before with that...lust...  
It made me uneasy, afraid...  
I didn't like that look.

'I dun think 'e likes yeh Reisho!'

Laughter from Jin as I stayed where I was, watching as Reisho's eyes narrowed and he had glared at Jin then to me.

'Then YOU shower him Jin.'

Reisho then whirled around and stormed out, door being slammed shut seconds later...

And I merely staying where I was, tipping my head faintly at the room around now...trying to ignore how I was practically hiding behind some goofy cinnamon smelling elf..  
Mmm...cinnamon...

I always did like cinna-  
WHOA wait! No! Damnnit I did not fall for the master of wind...  
No, I didn't!  
Don't look at me like that!

...damn fan girls...

Anyway...

Jin had grinned, looking back to me before lightly tapping my forehead.  
  
'C'mon stinky, were gonna get you bathed.'

Bathed?  
Showered?  
Why the hell did it keep changing?

Yet I had merely sighed and trecked after, ignoring that tingling down my spine..

----

He had led me to a rather large white room in this suite, and he had closed the door, locked it, before beginning to undress.

WHOA!!! What the hell?!!

I had immediately turned my gaze elsewhere, resisting the faint blush that was no doubt so very bright on pale cheeks...

Course, I had not seen him come up behind me and in seconds tug my cloaks off...  
I had freaked out, and in seconds I had lashed out, half slamming a fist into Jin's side..  
  
Well, what would have been his side if he hadn't caught me.

'WHOA now tiger...calm down, I don't plan to bite yeh..'

Grinning that fanged smile..  
Yeah...no biting...  
RIIIIIIIIIIGHT.

I had allowed him to disrobe me before he had smirked and looked me over from head to foot, walking around me as someone would a horse..

'Wow...yeh are short but yeh sure are perty...'

Perty?  
PERTY?

And here was the part where I should of run away..

He had grinned at my surprised look yet then trecked over to this rather large cubicle before stepping inside and looking back to me.  
  
'Well come on!'

Erm...me?  
Slow steps did lead me to that shower, where I did step in, hesitantly.

Door shut,

And I freaked.

I had half whirled around, and slammed Jin against a wall, growling.

"Let me out of here."  
  
Demanded words, and yet he was grinning.

'Whoa tiger, chill...I'm not out to get yeh...although...'

His gaze had drifted down, and slowly mine did as well.

Okay...so my body was excited.  
I blame my younger age.

Yes.

That's what I blame.

I had blushed , and in seconds tipped my head down, whirling around.  
  
"...shut up...just shut up."  
  
Yes...when I get scared...I get colder..

And he knew.

He had calmly stood back up if only to lightly wrap those arms around me and hold me close before lightly nibbling upon my left ear.

Lightly murmuring that there wasn't anything wrong with how my body acted...

Some things a person just couldn't control, sorta like winning the lottery.

Of course this comment had earned him another confused look yet he had merely waved it away.

'Neveh mind...anyway, this is a shower..'

Eh the water had started and I hadn't noticed until now...wow.

Head was tipped as he had grabbed the soap and begun to lightly wash my body...  
I...had not protested, merely allowed him to do what he wanted...  
Yet sad to say I had found myself after a little bit to turn, and seek out the others lips for my own, to gain a taste to see if he tasted of cinnamon as much as he smelled of it...and he did...  
However, that probably wasn't my most intelligent idea.

He had snickered before diving into another kiss, taking control of it and in seconds I had found a questing tongue in my mouth.

Yes...don't worry, I nearly bit it off...

Yet I had allowed him to search for a moment before nipping that tongue, calmly smirking when he pulled back in a flash.

I had given a soft chuckle at the look on his face before pulling him close, lightly nibbling upon his earlobe in turn, feeling those pointed ears quiver under such actions.  
It was here that we decided to take it another step, he being the first one, seeing as that hand had quested down my chest to -

'...Touya, I'm sad to say it but, your gay.'

'my EARS! MY INNOCENT EARS!'

Kuwabara sat with his hands over his ears,  
Yusuke next to him with Keiko on his lap,

Kurama sitting to the left of Kuwabara with Hiei beside him.

"Mmm, yes Yusuke, I already knew, but you wanted me to tell you...so..."

Touya sitting upon Jin's lap, smirking like the devil himself, of course...he had waaaaay too much to drink, while Jin for once hadn't had a sip, was merely grinning from ear to ear and lightly caressing Touya's back and sides with careful hands.

'Ironic, I figured you would be strait as a pole.'

Kurama smirking, while Hiei had tipped his head.

'As if your one to talk fox.'

Kurama blushing scarlet, Hiei smirking a smirk that even outmatched Touya's, giving the fox one of those...looks.  
  
'Erm..yes..well...that's true Hiei...and now I'm...going to the men's room, my apologies..'

Kurama standing in a rush and heading off quickly, seconds later Hiei hopping down from his chair and heading in the same direction Kurama had gone, that evil lusty smirk still upon his face..

Yusuke meanwhile had given a look, Kieko giggling softly as she watched Hiei head off.

'Aww its so cute! Kurama cant resist him!'

'er..yeah...cute.'

Yusuke making a face while Touya by now had shifted faintly upon that lap if only to playfully nip Jins earlobe, tugging lightly, growling ever so softly.  
Yet it was how those eyes were glowing...how it was clear what he wanted and in seconds Jin had grinned that fanged grin.

'aww..tiger wants tah play!'

'MY EARS!!'

Kuwabara still freaking out...

Yet Jin lightly tipping his head, allowing more attention to that ear, playfully running his tongue along his fangs.

The second Touya released that ear Jin stood up, Touya slipping and standing as well, the duo, hands clasped heading off towards the back of the nightclub, no doubt for that...play.

'Well...'

Yusuke smirking faintly as those lusty brown eyes drifted to Keiko who blushed scarlet, the two staring at each other before in seconds Yusuke had gotton a rather nice grope in,

Keiko having slapped him across the face.  
  
'YUSUKE YOU JERK!!'

Keiko standing up and stalking off, Yusuke now half rubbing a bright red cheek,  
Kuwabara still muttering about needing a shrink.

'Well damnnit, I figured she was into Shonen-ai...'

'MY INNOCENT EARS!!!!!!!!!'

Fin.


End file.
